Ninth Anniversary
by Faith4000
Summary: What could be the most unexpected gift Penelope would give Derek for their wedding anniversary? Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers, glad to be finally updating this little romance fanfic, Enjoy! :) **

Chapter One: Happy Anniversary 

Penelope held the tickets with watery eyes and smiled, it was the most beautiful gift her chocolate Adonis could offer her for their ninth anniversary.

She could not imagine a better weekend spent anywhere but on a gorgeous island alone with her husband, two heavenly days without the kids, just the two of them in paradise.

"I thought a change would be good since I always got you jewellery" he had said a couple of minute ago flashing his breathtaking smile "happy anniversary sweetheart" he finished and she looked up at him adoringly than slid her arms around his neck, inching him down slowly as she whispered "wanna know what mama has got in store for ya?"

"Hmm, yes I do" he murmured back, his luscious lips touching hers sensually, soft and slow, he kissed her. Once. Twice. Then the third time he heard her moan in pure pleasure as he moved down to her neck.

Penelope drew back from him teasingly with a naughty smile "you'll have to come back for it tonight…at eight after dinner" her smile widened at his sudden puzzled face "go to Reid and Emily's-they're expecting you …come on. Out" she added amusingly motioning him to leave.

He sniggered and strolled closer to her before tugging her against him, making her gasp "they better have a hell good reason to keep me away from you the whole day" he told her huskily, keeping his gaze locked with hers.

"I'll be in time." He leaned in for another intimate last kiss, running his hand through her hair than pulling away to leave.

Opening the front door he gave her a cheeky grin before taking off as she stood dazedly, her legs weak and her body barely recovering from his addictive kisses.

Half the day elapsed fast as she cleaned every room, led the delivery men to the backyard where she was planning her big surprise for tonight and pulling out all the stops to make it perfect.

The afternoon came and her tasks were interrupted by a visit from Emily, holding Penelope's crying baby girl in her arms with a rueful face.

"I'm sorry for showing up, really Paige wouldn't stop crying and won't take her bottle-I had no choice" Emily spoke rapidly as Penelope let her in.

"It's alright Em. She's not quite used to it yet" she smiled and held her arms gently to her daughter, "hey baby, come here" she cooed, holding her in a light hug.

They moved to the kitchen and Pen sat to breastfeed her daughter. "By the way Derek couldn't stand waiting indoors, he just took your son and walked away" Emily stated, holding a glass of wine and sipped from it.

Penelope's face donned protest before Emily added reassuringly "I sent Spencer with him. Don't worry he's not getting less than six miles from here"

"Good" Pen mumbled with a little satisfied smirk than looked down at her dozing off daughter. "I really wanna make it special this time" she spoke absentmindedly

"You know I found the idea _dazzling_" Emily started thoughtfully "why did it never cross my mind to give Spencer that?"

"He'd get all overwhelmed on you, you don't want that" Penelope replied laughingly.

"Right?" the raven haired answered with a grin. "Hey you wouldn't tape the whole thing by any chance-save us something to watch for fun?" she teased and Pen faked a grossed face throwing the nearby dishtowel at her.

They both laughed "honey you wouldn't risk witnessing our erotic spectacle, that'd strain your eyes, trust me…big time"

"But I wouldn't miss your husband's face learning about it for the world; think he might even blush" Emily teased again and Pen snorted "Reid would be first" she talked back jokingly.

The doorbell ring got their attention and Emily went to answer the door, letting Penelope have a moment with her little girl.

Emily was surprised to see her friend had thought about everything to the tiniest detail after seeing a man bringing inside a laid out tux and a certain dress that made her smile widely.

An hour before leaving she offered to help in the back of the house and answered to the delivery of a delicious looking cake that Pen had left a place for in the fridge.

By six in the evening, everybody was gone, leaving Penelope alone. She hurried to run a bath for herself and relaxed in the nice deep water for a long moment before she stepped out of the bathroom and started getting ready.

As she looked down at her white dress on the bed she smiled, that was by far the craziest thing she thought of but it would be worth it. Her smile turned into a beam when she pictured Derek's doubtless impatience to get home to her by now. She sighed, changing her plan and started doing her hair instead since it would take her longer.

An hour passed and Penelope walked down to her living room, holding her husband's tux with a note on it, her hair still in rollers and her bathrobe tightened around her. She left it there for him in eyesight and ran back upstairs to get dressed and finish arranging her hair.

Last task before time was up for her, she lit every candle in the back yard without forgetting the rose petals already aside for use.

She felt a knot of nervousness when she was done and had only the makeup to put on, musing on her plan and wondering if romancing Derek was the right choice…

for once she wanted to be the one giving him that, recalling all the time he made her feel on a cloud with all his little romantic surprises, he had never let a day pass without showing her his love, creativity was his thing and he never let the passion drain one bit from their marriage and neither did she as she always found ways to amaze him but this was something she never tried and she wished from the bottom of her heart he would adore it.

With that hope, she walked, tremblingly upstairs and applied her makeup.

**A/N: want to know what's next? please say what you think :D Huge Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again! Big thanks to all who read, reviewed, alerted and added to favorite. Chap two is up. hope you'll enjoy :D**

Chapter Two : Surprise.

The soft sound of the door unlocking cut through the partial silence in their darkened home as Derek opened the front door and stepped inside, a mere smile appearing on his face at the mellow sensual sound of their favorite jazz music filling the air. Just a dim light permitting him to see a path of rose petals leading to their living room.

He followed it and strolled to the tux hanging in eyesight with a note, he grinned with a shake of his head as he reached for the piece of paper on which he read _'your surprise party suit…get changed'._

It took him no longer than ten minutes to change into the tux he remembered wearing once in his life and that still fit him perfectly thanks to his unchanged physique which he kept in good shape.

His breathing stopped as his eyes slipped closed slowly, reactively to the familiar, alluring sound of his wife's clicking high heels that mingled with the smooth music causing his imagination to run erotically wild.

His heart thrashed in his chest suddenly as he pictured her at the top of the stairs in some sexy evening dress that would make him want to rip off and take her on the spot. For hours he had thought of her marvel but knowing his baby girl, he guessed she'd come up with something completely unexpected.

He remembered to breathe again, inhaling shakily. Just the thought of her so close after his long agonizing day already sent him into a frenzy of excitement and his feet took him instantly out of the sitting room to the foot of the stairs.

The second his smoky eyes saw her, he was weak-kneed, air knocked out of his body at the raving beauty before him descending the stairs in a princess ballgown wedding dress, her shiny smooth blond hair loosely curled, half up half down regally rippled was driving him torturously to madness, the sight of his vision making him gaze up droolingly at the bewitching Divinity that he worshiped.

His dazed mind ensuingly fixed on her shimmer rosy glossed, luscious lips and the small smile forming on them, his already erect organ getting stiffer by the minute. He gulped air down his suddenly dry throat responsively, blinking away his hazy before holding up his left hand for her to take when she was close enough

Gooseflesh rose on his flesh at the contact of her velvety skin touching his already burning one. She stood before him with a ravishing smile, her chocolate brown eyes looking deep into his "surprise!" she spoke softly, pulling him out of his loving contemplation.

He smirked appealingly in response and his right hand's fingers went to her chin grazingly, dipping his head and brushing his lips to hers for the merest fraction of a second, not to smear her gloss. He hummed huskily before inching away.

His dark worshipful eyes gazed down her frame than lifted back to look her angelic face in wonder "woman you look…" he started and she finished in offer "like a bride?" she smiled at his piercing look as he answered "oh like a _goddess_ in human form" he brought the hand he still held to the back of his neck, snaking his right hand around her waist and pressing her to him while his breath ghosted over her naked shoulder, eliciting her dark long eyelashes to slid close.

His face moved to the crook of her neck, nuzzling it and letting the exotic smell of her perfume fill his senses, she could not have given him a better gift he thought to himself, already impatient to take her to bed.

A smile played around her lips, her eyes still closed in delight "so you wanna see the rest or just stand here all night?" she murmured teasingly after half a minute.

His head lifted to face her again with a questioning glance "there is more"

"What-you thought that was it!" she spoke, raising her voice a little with an astounded face, a grin tugging at her glamour glossed lips.

He pressed her tighter to him, his mouth an inch away from hers "baby _this_ right here is all I need… but I'd love to see what you hatched out for me"

She wrapped both arms around his neck, inching her face seductively closer "There was a lot to get through in getting it set up" she grumbled lowly.

The flamboyant delectable pout on her lips shot a jolt of pain to Derek's groin all the way to his chest, leaving him half crazed and struggling for willpower not to crush his mouth on hers and feed off her till he was sated.

"Lead the way beautiful" he replied hoarsely, giving away his weak state.

Penelope was grinning inside; relishing the effect she was having on him and was astounded how he was completely, maddeningly in control of himself. By the lusty look that plastered on his face when she came down the stairs, she was certain he would jump her but thankfully he didn't.

She pulled away and took his hand "close your eyes" she demanded. He wet his lips and obeyed without question, smiling slightly in anticipation.

**A/N: did you like? please say so I can continue. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi**** readers! Thanks a lot for to all who read, reviewed, alerted and added to favorite. Here is a new chap for you. hope you'll enjoy :D**

**Warning: Too sappy maybe? :P **

Chapter Three: Something Special.

Derek stepped blindly as Penelope led him to where the music was coming from, his senses immediately perceiving the sweet almost intoxicating scent of roses, lilacs and something else he could distinguish though the balance of the different fragrances was subtle and flawless.

Penelope released his hand, looking around her one last time, thankful for the huge width of the space that permitted her to plan that romantic night.

Inhaling lightly she turned back to him, grinning at his innocently shut eyes in the weak light, awaiting to hear her voice "okay, you can open them now-but"

"What" he prompted with a cheeky grin. "Don't look to your left just yet" he heard her finish.

He peeked a glance to his right making her giggle before opening his eyes and looking around the right side in stun and captivation.

A wave of overwhelm rushed through him as he watched the transformation his wife had made of the place particularly for him.

In the deep swath of the night their backyard bathed in the soft glow of the scented floating tea lights in their pool and strategically throughout the ground on which rose petals were gracefully strewn, gently blown by the soft breeze.

The fence entirely covered with ivy, blocking any possible view to the neighbours while the only furniture set was an outdoor table for two on which Penelope had placed a double heart shaped cake that looked pretty big and appetizing, nine candles already lit on top while two champagne glasses and a bottle were placed on a small round glass table nearby.

His eyes lifted to the garlands nearly everywhere and he shook his head slightly in amazement before turning his attention back to his wife.

She studied his face, holding her breath at his intense look that should have made her relax yet only increased her heartbeat "baby girl, you did all this all for me" he asked faintly, the appreciation in his tone poorly disguised.

She nodded with a loving smile a bit shakily as she watched him beguilingly sauntering toward her. She didn't know for how long she could keep her sanity and not attack her breathtaking, inviting husband that she craved for all day, he filled her every thought at all times and she knew it was mutual which made it harder to resist.

His hand slid to her jaw, holding it delicately as his brown orbs pierced through hers in veneration, saying everything wordlessly. She felt her heart move into overdrive when his lips ghosted over hers as he spoke "you didn't need to go through all that trouble to surprise me"

"You deserved something special…" she murmured back tremblingly a second before he captured her lips with his in a dreamlike, slow kiss, careful not to let it build and set his desire loose.

Penelope melted in his arms, responding eagerly, her hands pressing to the back of his head and nape, her body abandoning all control and battling to have it back when he reluctantly pulled away.

Their gazes locked, she took both his hands and started walking backwards to the tables, an alluring smile brightening her face as she pulled him with her.

She paused next to the glass table dragging him closer to her as they shared another loving kiss.

"May I?" he demanded in a whisper motioning to the bottle of champagne when she pulled away than watched him pop it open expertly and pour some for her first. She smiled her thanks before sipping from it.

Derek gulped down the drink that his dry throat sorely needed, wishing the cold alcohol would dampen his want for the goddess in front of him at least temporarily.

Penelope put down her glass and pulled the chair for him with a cheeky smirk "sit gorgeous" she ordered and he chuckled quietly looking at her entrancingly "you gonna let me blow those candles alone sweetness?"

"Not necessarily" she replied sweetly and he did as she asked, looking down at the cake decorated in chocolate covered strawberries, their names and 'happy 9th anniversary' written in coffee glaze.

"whatcha think?" Penelope's soft whisper came from behind him before he felt her chest against the back of his head, her chin resting on top of it making his eyes close in response.

"I like a lot" he breathed delightedly, sensing her hands travel from his arms to his shoulders and across his chest as her face came near his neck, her pouting lips gliding feathery nibbling kisses down the side of it making him all the more impatient.

"You ready?" he asked, raising a smile and turning his face slightly to look at her. She nodded with a dreamy face than blew the candles with him.

She faked a displeased face when he started slowly looking over his shoulder and she quickly held his jaw, turning his face to her again "no" she spoke in an orderly teasing tone.

"Oh come on, I'm curious" he pleaded amusedly and she cracked a smile, answering "_you _are not allowed to see yet"

He smirked back with a surrendering gaze before she slid to his right side and took the knife to cut the cake than smiled at his deft move as he slinked behind her, leaning against her and wrapping his arm around her waist as he planted a smooth lasting kiss on her cheek while covering her hand with his as she cut a slice.

She turned in his arms, smilingly "here…" she muttered holding the plate close his face before breaking off a small bite for him to taste.

He watched her holding it with the fingertips of her thumb and forefinger to his lips with a gleam that aimed to make him crack. He closed his mouth around her fingers, sucking on them provocatively than released them with a smirk, humming pleasurably when her smile faded into a dazed aroused expression.

He reciprocated her tease and found himself visibly turned on again, holding back from acting on his desire so soon, he took a minute to recover and relaxed completely at the change of the music to a more romantic one.

He took the plate from her gently, putting it away than took her hand in his "dance with me" he whispered tenderly, sending shivers down her spine.

Allowing his arms to ease her into a dance she melted into him, resting her head against his chest, her lids sliding close when he cradled her hand above his heart, letting her feel its beats under her palm.

His arm tightened around her in a hug as their bodies glided in smooth tempo…That moment was so perfect, so right; she wished it would never end.

A while lapsed before her hand and face felt the vibration of his deep voice as he stated earnestly "woman I could get used to this…"

A lazy serene grin tugged at the corners of her mouth before she slowly lifted her face to look into his eyes, her own sparkling with love and a sense of joy as she pressed herself tighter against him before his hand glided to her face as he finished "of never having to let you go." his thumb caressing her cheek adoringly as he let his love colour his deep tone.

"Never" she breathed, her tone sounding more like a promise, her heartbeat fluttering again at the sight of pure exaltation pronounced on his face.

"you know I worked for years …not having a real life," he started lowly and sighed absent-mindedly as his venerating eyes held her gaze insightfully "till one day…" his voice sentimentally dropped to a whisper as he spoke huskily "you walked into my life, like a blessing I've always waited for"

He hadn't imagined that he could love her more than he had. As much as he loved their children she was beyond that, loving her obsessively and possessively was as natural for him as breathing and showing it to her everyday was his permanent need.

Penelope gazed ardently back with a blush, her eyes glassy in hearty tears, shivering at the strong emotions he was unearthing from her.

He held her chin, leaning down so that their faces were inches apart "you're everything to me baby girl…everything" she let a mere audible moan out at his vulnerably said words and the next second felt his fierce kiss against her lips.

She gladly opened her mouth to his and their tongues engaged in a sensual dance that turned erotic too soon. His body caught fire, losing all precious control when he heard her moaning _'I love you-s'_ in her French words that always drove him crazy.

He kissed hungrily down the edge of her jaw to her creamy throat, not sure how long he would be able to hold out as she kept urging him on by pressing up against him.

He forcefully slowed and achingly went gentle, nuzzling her neck and letting his ragged breathing hit her collarbone.

He heard her sigh shakily than turn in his arms, her head tilting back against his shoulder as she snaked up her hand to wrap around his nape.

Penelope bit her lip as his hot mouth pressed sensuous kisses against her shoulder, all the way to her neck again, arousing her further.

Her lidded eyes looked up at the clear sky, breathing in the night air that caressed her skin while Derek held her tight against his chest, his lips still nibbling amorously at the length of her neck.

He sensed her steps turning them around, making them face the left side of the backyard and heard her breath out agreeably "you can look now".

**A/N: ****have any guess about what's on the other side? Please say if you liked :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Greetings readers. Huge thanks to LoveforPenanDerek for correcting my chap. Thank you also for all who read and reviewed. Here is the last chapter for you. Rated M!**

Chapter Four: Long Night.

The left side of the yard was way more scattered with rose petals and tea lights. They were scattered around the ground surrounding a modern and creative four-poster bed.

Instead of plain old wooden posts, a metal structure shaped like trees and twigs -complete with a random birds nest had been used- was draped with white sheer voile fabric that was tied back low near the bottom of the bed post to create a full and romantic curtain.

That look was continued with the bedspread draping to the floor, more petals covering the sheets. The romantic image made Morgan go hard in an instant.

Not two seconds had passed since he had set eyes on her biggest surprise for the night and his breath already had turned shallow. His groin throbbed almost painfully now as heat radiated from him double fast.

Penelope heard him groan approvingly and carefully turned in his arms again, with a proud grin spread on her angelic face.

Derek gazed down at her with all the lust he held, his mind definitively shutting down on him. He didn't care how that intimate bed had ended up in their backyard or how much work had been put into it. At this moment all he cared about and all he could picture in his head was his very fuckable tech kitten wife spread out on those sheets with her legs opened wide for him and his body ravishing her senseless till dawn.

His mouth crushed down onto hers hungrily as he let his desire loose for good. He kissed her with a heady desperation, not giving her a second to breath. Feeling her breasts crush onto his hard chest, he pressed her tighter, devouring her like a starving man given his first meal. His fingers went to her hair simultaneously. Threading gently through the soft fall down her back before gliding them higher to the invisible pins that held a part of it out of reach and stealthily pulled them out, letting it beautifully cascade over his hand.

Penelope was longingly rubbing against him, her hands under his suit jacket, over his back, his abs, his chest. Her fingertips urgently pressed to his clothed flesh, arousing him further.

Her muffled moans of his name escaped her as soon as his hungry mouth kissed, bit and licked down her throat, planting passionate wet open mouth kisses all over her exposed flesh, his hands fondling her curves, needy to touch and feel her creamy flesh under his own.

He urged her backwards, breaking the kiss with a pop, breathing hard as his lustful gaze held hers.

They stilled two feet from the inviting bed and Penelope took the chance to slide his jacket off his shoulders while he wore an expression of thoughtful mischievous amusement.

"Mmm…Iwonder," he spoke breathily answering her questioning look behind the desirous gaze. Before she could move, he crouched down and snuck his head under her dress, grinning at what he thought he'd find on her.

Penelope gasped than laughed as his teeth dragged the bridal garter down her leg and off to toss away.

She captured his lips as soon as he was up, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. He had to use all his willpower to not just throw her down on the bed and take her hard and fast.

Instead he kissed her tenderly, slowly and let his hands fall down the length of her back stopping at her waistline as he deepened the kiss and let it build to passion. She let out a blissful sigh against his lips.

He was on the verge of losing it at her slow pace of pulling his shirt down his shoulders.

He slipped one hand to the zipper of her dress, lowering it slowly, his thumb brushing all the way down to the small of her back, enjoying the way her eyes drifted close in reflex.

The dress fell down to pool on the floor leaving Penelope naked before Derek's flaring eyes as they washed over her lush body, his breathing became heavier in seconds. It felt like he had waited an eternity for this moment to come, instead of just all day long.

As hard as he wanted to be smooth and romantic, his willpower had been left long before he stepped inside their door tonight, a whole day of fantasising about banging the goddess that was all his. The thought of doing it outside sucked out the last bit of control from him. He needed her in the worse way. Needed to taste every inch of her that he loved, drive into her until she screamed his name and passed out.

He took in every last inch of her smooth skin, licking his lips at the sight of her beautiful rosy tipped nipples, already taut begging to be licked and sucked. His tiny bit of control started to sinfully slip when his lustily bulging eyes landed on that sweet slick shaven part that he wanted clinching him and milking him for all he had.

His gaze went wild back to her eyes than to her smirking lips when her fingers landed on his belt. His cock strained the confines of his pants, aching for those expert fingers, that sweet mouth to wrap around it in a deadly passionate assault and send him to bliss. He kicked off his shoes and socks hurriedly than watched her rid him of the rest of his clothes.

He hissed in a breath and bit his bottom lip, hearing her provocative purr as her perfectly manicured nails traced down his abs and ran over his pulsing manhood, making his inner muscles clench too soon.

His hand grasped the back of her head without losing a second and joined their mouth in a sensual kiss that developed into a flashpoint of heat. His free hand roamed over her every curve, caressing and stroking intimate spots that left her moaning freely.

His eyes closed when her lips started descending slowly down his body, kissing ravenously all the way to his erection that called for her warmth.

He groaned loudly and shivered, bracing himself with both hands on the bedposts at the feeling of her tongue and scorching mouth surround him, swamping him with sensations that caused his head to fall back and his body to shiver desperately.

"Baby girl…I'm not gonna last long" he breathed throatily as tremors of overload pleasure shot through him. He dropped his head to look at her, her mouth still griping him voraciously, her tongue dancing and teasing, bringing him a fraction closer.

Biting back another groan, his hands went down to her upper arms. He pulled her up and saw her smug grin as she spoke "I wasn't finished, hot stuff." He pressed his lips to hers in a silencing, passionate, searing kiss and crushed her body against his hard one.

Her arms hooked around his neck at the same time his hands glided to her hips, scooping her up vigorously and slipped inside her with a moan like he dreamt of all day long.

He relished her slick heat, snugly enveloping him. The thrill of having her legs locked around him, her heels digging into his flesh and the sound of her shaky moans with his name ripped from her mouth, was burning him alive.

Locking his lustful gaze with hers, he arched up into her and started a slow long stroke that made her moan and tremble in his arms. He kept up the slow pace; wanting it to last as long as it could and watched in male pride the way her head fell back with a sensual groan.

Her arms loosened around him as she leaned back a little, giving him a full view of her rising and falling breasts.

"So beautiful…you take my breath away," he whispered. Unable to resist, he dipped his head and took her nipple into his mouth. He sucked and bit down _tenderly,_ praying the neighbours didn't hear her wails of delight as he drove in deeper.

Her erotic sounds driving him to madness, he eased down with her onto the bed. His thrusts went madly hard and fast, hitting her cervix each time while his mouth kept working its magic on her nipples, feeding on them and dragging more screams out of her.

"Oh God, Derek," she moaned breathlessly, her body tremblingly arching against him, telling him she was close. Whispering her name with need, his slams flashed to a frenzy and then he felt her walls clamping around him and milking his seed out. His release both brutal and glorious, he came hard with a primal growl covering her weak shaky groan that sent gooseflesh all over his body.

He inched away slowly, feasting his eyes on the beauty beneath him, her generous curves, skin gold in candlelight, her hair spread out in coils of blond silk. He had always thought her beautiful, an angel, but tonight she was a true goddess willing to allow him into her heaven.

Her eyes observed him lovingly and soon her smooth voice spoke "That was…" she trailed off when he waggled his head amusedly and stated "I am so far from done with this ravishing body doll face."

She smiled lazily, dazzling him, her eyes glassy and shimmering in bliss.

True to his word, he took his time. He touched, he tasted, he lingered until her quivers became trembles and the perfumed air thickened around him as he could no more hold back. He made sweet love to her, breathing her name in veneration, craving her touch and never wanting her strokes over his skin to stop.

Every part of him ached to feel her closer as she met him thrust for thrust, he needed more. More than a rational man would want. He came undone repeatedly over her, spent and languorous and yet carried on thrusting while she cried and whimpered his name over and over, until he realized both could pass out from their shared explosive climax.

Sated and relaxed, he laid back and gathered Penelope's helpless shivery frame to him, breathing her in and smiling when she rested her head on his chest and murmured "I love you, handsome."

Looking up at the stars with a thankful heart, he replied tenderly "And I love _you,_ baby girl."

He let a while lapse and looked down when she shifted, to noticed her still fully awake. She looked up at him with a slow forming smile and inched her face to his. "Hey there, beautiful," he croaked and kissed her lips intensely than broke it with a chuckle. **"**Hell this sure was worth all the wait"

She beamed "It better! You think you can outdo your All-knowing goddess next time?"

"I'll uh get back to you that."

She giggled in response and he quickly added "You know on the bright side though," he rolled them over and laid atop of her "all I need for inspiration is right here" he finished in a husky whisper and kissed her lips again. Deeply. Passionately. Possessively and going wilder as she responded with the same heat.

At the lack of air, he inched his face away and said "Wrap your legs around me goddess"

At that point, her heels were off and she obeyed than boosted up to his waist when he rose from the bed and walked to the pool. "Up for a swim?" he asked lowly, something completely different on his mind and he could see the reflection in her glassy gaze.

"I'll go for anything you want**, **hot stuff," she replied with a raunchy tone that went straight to his already jutting out erection.

She held up her hair in one hand, smiling while sliding teasingly down his body to meet his inviting length. He shivered desirously as he walked down the steps that lead to the warm water, creating a small wave that sent the tea lights a little farther away and he swiftly pressed her to the nearest wall, penetrating her in a deep long thrust.

Throbbing at the sound of her moan, he let his shallow breath ghost over her lips before he told her hoarsely, in between heavy breaths, **"**Damn woman…I could never get enough," he drew back and thrust in again, eliciting her eyes to flutter close "of this…impossibly beautiful body."

She threw her head back pleasurably, offering her creamy throat to him and he latched onto it, biting and sucking at her flesh until her neck was half covered in love marks. Then he moved lower to lay more, never stopping the torturous pace that already got her whimpering for more.

He groaned with a shudder at her urging legs that wrapped tighter around him, driving him deeper and her polished nails that dug hard into his shoulders. His mouth explored hers, engaging their tongues in an erotic dance while his fingers traced every inch of her under water. He tried without much success to resist longer and gave in to her pleading, fucking her hard and fast like they both craved.

That night, he treasured every minute of worshiping her body, showing her his love, obsessive and hungry, wishing the moment would never end and feeling gratitude for his wife's tremendous efforts to make it perfect.

By sunrise his mind was happily flowing with bombshell ideas for their next promising wedding anniversary.


End file.
